warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Cliff
Q: THINK FAST: you're trapped on a desert island after a plane crash as the only survivor, with no food, no water, no internet access or Starbucks. You only have enough battery on your phone for one last call Who do you call? Santa: He'll bring me a jet-ski to escape! Your BFF: You like, TOTALLY need to talk about that cute guy who's bleeding to death next to you! Your mom: It's WAY past your curfew! The Pizza Place: I'm in the mood for pepperoni! .... Any one gonna call 911?... ANY ONE??? Who cares? I'm going to the town 8 feet from me and getting help. The Quote! Found the Hunger Games quote! "This is an okay place to die." :D Keep up the good work. Sparrowfeather Cool! You win an invisible cookie! The kind with SPRINKLES! OMG! Anyway, here ya go! *throws cookie thousands of miles away* 05:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ugh that was me!!!! Ew i hate it when that happens! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 06:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Aww... Now my invisible cookie has invisible hair on it... I'll use this invisible hairdryer. Thanks! Sparrowfeather No, I'll send you a new one via helicopter *suddenly, a helicopter flies over you, dropping a silver parachute* Yeah, that's right Sparrowfeather, I'm your sponsor! It contains bow and arrows, burn medicine, and of course, the most important thing, COOKIES! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 22:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *hehehehehehehehehehe...* I bet you could just win the entire games if you got a bunch of WFW users and gave them all cookies. Big, chocolate chip cookies... MMmm... I'm almost hyper just thinking about them... Sparrowfeather This is really good!! Are you just planning to keep it two chapters? This is really imaginative and unique, not to mention well-written. As Sparrowfeather said, keep up the good work! :btw, I got the Hunger Games quote second...can I have a cookie too? *puppy eyes* lol. --2011 Ring in the new year! 00:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, Arti, as a matter of fact I do have a second cookie left! Yay! *throws cookie to Arti* You sound like my friends at lunch. They always steal my delishous sugary high-calorie treat! NO!!! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Particulary Good Finder' ]][[User Talk:Leopardkit|'Hufflepuff!!!']] 16:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) The new quote "Wotcher, Tonks." That was fun! Do I get a cookie? Snickers We will, we will, rock you... 17:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) No, you get..... A cupcake! With blue frosting and chocolate sprinkles! Eat it fast before I steal it! :D --[[User:Leopardkit|'Particulary Good Finder' ]][[User Talk:Leopardkit|'Hufflepuff!!!']] 17:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) NOMNOMNOM Yummy! =D Thanks! Snickers We will, we will, rock you... 17:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I found the quote! I fpound the quote! I found the quote! It's "Wotcher, Tonks!" `*Looks up* Oh, Snickers already found it. But do I get a virtual cupcake anyway? Actually, I want a virtual hot chocolate. It's cold today! --Mistysun☼ 20:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I hate winter Misty. Hmm.... well, my hot chocolate is too hot for me, so here ya go, Misty. :) --[[User:Leopardkit|'Particulary Good Finder' ]][[User Talk:Leopardkit|'Hufflepuff!!!']] 01:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yay, hot chocolate! Hey, there's no marshmallows! *Evil Glare* Lol. Anyway, the quote really should be "Wotcher, Harry", because tonks always says wotcher to harry and no one really says it to her. Js. :) And thx 4 the hot chocolate, even if there's no marshmallows. Lol --Mistysun☼ 23:18, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about those marshmallows. :\. *throws to Misty* There! Yummy? --[[User:Leopardkit|'Particulary Good Finder' ]][[User Talk:Leopardkit|'Hufflepuff!!!']] 23:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC)